


Leap of faith

by Champlain



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Champlain/pseuds/Champlain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron leaves the village after the confrontation with Gordon leaves him reeling. Will Aaron ever come back to Emmerdale? What will Robert do if he doesn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of faith

**Author's Note:**

> Warning major character death, I can get carried away with angst, and things may or may not get better from here. Don't know how, but let's hope they do. I may have backed myself into a corner though.  
> Set starting Feb 8, 2016, the day Aaron left for Ireland.  
> This is my first try at a fan fic.

As Aaron drove away from the village, with his mum waving in the distance, he couldn’t help but doubt if he would ever have the strength to came back. Now that a handful of people knew, Aaron knew deep down that it was only a matter of time before the entire village learned of the horrors he endured as a child. It’s not that he didn’t trust his mum, Cain or even Robert, but he couldn’t ask anyone to carry that secret around. People would look at him with pity, he couldn’t bear that. The weather was bleak, it had started to rain, further affecting his mood. He drove through the village slowly, it was early in the morning, the village was quiet, barely anyone to be seen. Aaron decided to speed up before anyone saw him and tried to stop him from doing what he knew he had to. He made a pit stop at the scrapyard, before going on his way to a potential new life.

 

 

At the pub, Paddy comes in worried. “Chas, I saw Aaron in his car leaving, something didn’t seem right with him, is he alright?”

“Right, I guess you’d find out eventually. He’s taking a break from the village, going to stay with family in Ireland.” Chas confides as she prepares for another busy day at the pub. Vic being in the background accidently hearing the conversation.

“Are you sure this is good idea. He needs us right now.” Paddy suggests.

“He needs some time away more. Gordon keeps showing up everywhere.” Chas replies.

“Gordon is still coming around! What’s his problem? He needs to be put away! Paddy says angrily.

As Vic’s presence becomes known, Paddy hesitates. ” Ok Chas, I best get going, late for an appointment.”

Vic comes around the bar, the pub still fairly empty. “Sorry Chas, couldn’t help but overhear, will Aaron be away for long? Why does Gordon need to be put away?”

“None of your business, is it?” Chas answers frustrated. Chas serves a pint to a customer as Vic looks on.

 

 

Later in the day, Vic and Marlon are hard at work in the kitchen, when Chas asks Marlon for help with a delivery. “We’ll be there in a sec”, Marlon says cheerfully.

“Fine! I’ll just stay here and deal with everything in the busiest time of the day! Vic complains as Marlon leaves. At the same time Robert comes in.

“Not having a great day?” Robert asks, making his presence known to his sister. ”Join the club.”

“I’m just having a bit of fun with Marlon. Did you hear about Aaron?

“Chas told me.” Robert replies, not being able to hide the deep sadeness he’s feeling.

“Do you know why he left? Is it because of his dad?“ The expression in Robert’s face confirms Vic’s suspicion.”

“I can’t betray Aaron’s confidence, all I can say is that he left and don’t know when he’ll come back.” Says Robert with tears starting to form in his eyes.

Vic nods, understanding her brother. “ You really do love him, don’t you?” Robert doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t have to. Vic has known for a long time, but she’s never seen her brother so distraught.

“Have you eaten anything today Rob! You look so thin!” remarks Vic worried.

“I’m ok, really. I’m just looking for Adam. I promised Chas that I would help with the scrapyard every day until Aaron comes back.” Says Robert, holding out hope that day would come. “And I need Adam to show me a few things. I’ve been waiting for him there all morning.

Vic can’t believe her brother is willing to work with her husband for Aaron’s benefit. “I haven’t seen him, he should be working now, said he had a busy day planned at the scrapyard.”

“He’s not answering his phone either. There won’t be a business left, when Aaron comes back if it’s up to Adam, looks like.” Robert replies annoyed.

Adam and Robert working together is going to be interesting, Vic thinks to herself.

 

 

Adam and Robert came in to a busy pub after work. Adam reluctantly accepted Robert’s offer to have a few drinks. Chas was restless behind the counter. Vic trying to calm her down. Robert called Vic over.

“What wrong with Chas, she seems edgy?” Robert asks as Cain and Moira come in and sit near the bar.

“It’s Aaron, he hasn’t shown up at the family’s place in Ireland and Chas is worried sick.” Vic answers. “I have to go”

Suddenly the phone rings, Chas runs to answer, picks up the phone and hears the worst news she could possibly ever hear. “No, you’re mistaken, can’t possibly be.”

Her knees start to give and her world as she knows it comes crashing down, as she realizes what’s being said at the other end of the line. Tears flowing down her face “You’re saying that my Aaron, my son is dead!”

Everything else is a blur, she can only hear unintelligible voices and the feeling of someone trying to break her fall as she faints.

**Author's Note:**

> Try not to hate me too much. More chapters to come.


End file.
